justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Avon Theatre
Avon Theatre is the place where Justin used to busk (as seen on YouTube.) He earned $150- $200 per day during the tourism season and saved enough to take his mom to Disney World. Justin played for 2 hours at the theatre. [http://justinbieber.wikia.com/wiki/The_Tonight_Show_With_Jay_Leno The Tonight Show With Jay Leno - 28 January 2011] In 2006 Justin sang without a guitar. [https://www.facebook.com/groups/5283212807/permalink/10150557238992808/ Facebook - yay for the random kid who sits in front of the avon theatre singing. at least this year he has a guitar :) (last year he just stood there singing)] Justin's mom wasn’t sure what people were going to be like, so she didn’t want him sitting there by himself. Justin tried to tell her it would be fine and he’d be home by dark, but she insisted on having grandpa sit in his car across the street.Bieber, Justin (October 12, 2010). "Justin Bieber: First Step 2 Forever: My Story". HarperCollins. ISBN 978-0-06-203974-3.. Justin has received an honor from his hometown of Stratford, Ontario. He got a Star outside Avon Theatre on July 1, 2011. Trivia * Justin received the name and phone number of a cute girl who dropped it into his guitar case. * Justin's biggest tip was a $100. [http://justinbieber.wikia.com/wiki/The_Tonight_Show_With_Jay_Leno The Tonight Show With Jay Leno - 28 January 2011] * In a night Justin earned $500. [http://justinbieber.wikia.com/wiki/The_Tonight_Show_With_Jay_Leno The Tonight Show With Jay Leno - 28 January 2011] Songs * Because of You (by Ne-Yo) * I'll Be (by Edwin McCain) * Refine Me (by Jennifer Knapp) * Skin (Sarabeth) (by Rascal Flatts) * So Sick (by Ne-Yo) * Undo Me * Wait For You (by Elliott Yamin) * Waves of Grace (by David Noble) Gallery Justin at Avon Theatre star.jpg Justin Bieber at Avon Theatre 2013.jpg|'justinbieber' "Remember where you come from" via Instagram StratfordStar.jpg Stratford Star.jpg Avon Theatre star.jpg Justin Bieber singing at Avon Theatre.jpg Justin playing at Avon Theatre.jpg Justin playing guitar at Avon Theatre.jpg Justin Bieber Avon Theatre 2007.jpg Justin Bieber playing on his guitar at the Avon Theatre 2007.jpg Group of people meet Justin Bieber at Avon Theatre 2007.jpg Justin Bieber on steps at Avon Theatre 2007 with people.jpg Justin on steps at Avon Theatre 2007.jpg Justin at Avon Theatre 2007.jpg Justin Bieber at the Avon Theatre 2007.jpg Justin at the Avon Theatre 2007.jpg Justin Bieber on steps at Avon Theatre 2007.jpg Justin with girls at Avon Theatre.jpg 4468292623 cf97723a9c.jpg Videos Justin Bieber singing You And Me at Avon Theatre (October 2007) Justin Bieber busking in Stratford Ontario. Singing Sara Beth (2007) Justin from Stratford singing in front of the Avon Theatre The Star of Stratford, Canada- Justin Bieber (before he was famous) Justin Bieber (pre-fame) Rare Photos of Justin Bieber Stratford '07 (before he became famous pt.2) Justin Bieber in Stratford, outside the Avon (Video Raro) Justin Bieber no avon Theatre Justin Bieber singing in Avon Theatre Bieber singing I'll Be at Avon Theatre Justin Bieber - Undo Me at the Avon Theatre Justin bieber in front of avon theater Justin Bieber singing "I'll Be" at Avon Theatre Justin Bieber singing live in Stratford References Category:Miscellaneous Category:Stratford